INSIDIOUS
by JeonEL
Summary: Keanehan-keanehan yang Taehyung dan adiknya -Jungkook- rasakan di rumah barunya. Sosok perempuan misterius dan kejadian-kejadian di luar akal yang mereka temui. langsung saja!


Judul : Insidious

Cast : Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Namjoon | Park Jimin | Kim Seokjin| And other cast

Genre : Horror, mistery, family, brothership, etc!

Tidak bermaksud menjiplak ataupun mengopi karya orang lain. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu tidak disengaja. Cerita asli dari saya. So, happy reading

Author : Jeonel

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Memiliki rumah yang nyaman dan bisa berkumpul bersama seluruh anggota keluarga merupakan impian bagi setiap orang. Sama seperti Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru saja pindah ke rumah baru mereka bersama kedua anaknya. Kim taehyung dan Kim Jungkook. Mereka sangat antusias membantu Seokjin membereskan barang-barangnya. Kim taehyung putra pertama Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berusia 14 tahun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Dengan rasa lelah yang menumpuk ditubuhnya, Taehyung dengan telaten menata barang-barangnya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya untuk mengakses cahaya agar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Berdiri dan diam Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menikmati sore ditempat dan suasana yang baru.

Braakkk

Sontak Taehyung menoleh kesumber suara. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apapun yang jatuh dan berubah tempat. Semuanya tetap pada tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar barang jatuh diatas tempat tidurnya. Dan bahkan ia sempat mengira jika itu kelakuan adiknya yang sering menjahilinya. Pendengaranya tidak terganggu, masih normal dan baik-baik saja. Seketika hawa dingin mencekam kepermukaan tubuhnya. Pikiran-pikiran horor memenuhi kepalanya. Ia bergidik ngeri sendiri. Bulu-bulu ditubuhnya terasa berdiri. Kerongkonganya terasa kering. Taehyung mengelus permukaan lehernya yang mana pandangnya menelusuk kepenjuru kamarnya. Hening. Dingin. Dan menyeramkan! Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai. Keluarga Namjoon memutuskan untuk istirahat diruang keluarga. Duduk diatas sofa panjang dan menonton acara tv. Jungkook duduk dibawah yang sibuk dengan beberapa mainan kesukaanya. Taehyung duduk ditengah antara Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Tae.. besok kau sudah bisa sekolah, kemarin appa mendaftarkanmu. Besok akan kuantar!" ucap Namjoon sembari mengelus kepala Taehyung penuh sayang.

"Hmm.. ne appa!" Taehyung terseyum.

"Bagaimana dengan jungkook? Aku rasa umurnya sudah memasuki usia sekolah!" tanya Seokjin menatap Namjoon sekilas kemudian beralih menatap Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan permainannya.

"Hm.. kurasa juga. Tak kusangka dia tumbuh sangat pesat. Padahal baru kemarin ia masih memakai diapers, coba lihatlah.. bahkan dia sekarang sudah pintar memainkan mobil remotnya!" ucap Namjoon kemudian beranjak menuju kedapur untuk mengambil minum. mengalihkan Taehyung dan Seokjin untuk melihat Jungkook yang lari sana-sini mengejar mobilnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu adik kecilnya itu. Selalu menggemaskan dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mau kemana kook? Didalam rumah saja!" teriak Seokjin melihat Jungkook berlari keluar rumah.

"Hanya dihalaman eomma.. salahkan mobilnya yang melaju keluar rumah!" jawab Jungkook yang sudah diluar rumah.

'Ck.. salahkan mobilnya katanya? Bahkan dia yang memegang remotnya, pintar dari mana coba?' batin Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma mau kedapur dulu, menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian!" ucap Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

Merasa bosan, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melihat isi dan ruangan yang ada didalam rumahnya. Mengingat ia baru datang dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Berjalan pelan tapi mantap, Taehyung sedikit tersenyum dengan kesederhanaan bangunan dirumah barunya itu. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Terkesan klasik tapi terlihat modern. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat didepan pintu utama yang terbuka karena ulah adiknya. Matanya menelusuri keberadaan adiknya yang katanya hanya bermain dihalaman rumah. Keningnya mengrenyit. Ada rasa khawatir mulai mengrayapinya. Adiknya tidak ada dihalaman rumah. Taehyung sedikit terkejut, karena gerbang depan rumahnya terbuka. Ia yakin, pasti Jungkooklah yang membukanya dan bermain diluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya dan dirinya. Akhirnya Taehyung melangkah keluar rumah,mencari dan mulai meneriaki nama adiknya. Ia takut adiknya diculik atau bahkan tersesat. Mengingat keluarganya baru saja beberapa jam pindah didaerah sini. Taehyung sedikit menggerutu, memaki dan menahan amarahnya. Jika nanti bocah tengil itu ketemu, akanku... belum sempat Taehyung meneruskan ucapan batinya, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Jungkook sedang berdiri memegang remot mobilnya. Tapi dimana mobilnya?

"Kookie" panggil Taehyung mendekati Jungkook yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang rumah tetangga. Merasa dipanggil, Jungkook mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Taehyung.

"Hyung.. mobilku dibawa dia!" lirih Jungkook sembari menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah dalam rumah tetangganya. Mata Taehyung langsung melihat arah dimana yang ditunjukan adiknya.

"Dia? Siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa! Ayo pulang, nanti eomma memarahimu, karena keluar tanpa izin!" Tanya Taehyung seraya menarik tangan Jungkook dengan paksa.

"Hiks..hiks.. appo.. lepaskan tanganku hyung!" ucap Jungkook sambil terisak. Taehyung menoleh ke Jungkook kemudian melihat tangan kecil adiknya.

"Astaga! Tanganmu terluka?" Taehyung kaget, kemudian menatap Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Dia melukaiku!" Adu Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa? DIA? Siapa kook?" bentak Taehyung. Jungkook semakin terisak.

"Ayo, ambil mainanmu dan akan kulabrak DIA yang kau katakan itu!" ucap Taehyung marah dan kembali ke rumah tetangganya sembari menggendong Jungkook. Amarahnya tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Berani-beraninya ada yang melukai adik kesayanganya bahkan mainan kesukaanya juga diambil. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jangan hyung, jangan ganggu dia.. Dia sangat mengerikan!" bisik Jungkook sambil terisak ketakutan. Tepat setelah itu Taehyung mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Matanya susah sekali untuk berkedip. Tepat didepan gerbang yang sedikit terbuka itu, Taehyung melihat sesosok anak perempuan yang menatapnya tajam. Rambut panjangnya yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dan suasana yang sore beranjak menjadi malam. Membuat bulu kuduk Taehyung berdiri seketika. Ia memeluk erat Jungkook yang ada dalam gendonganya. Kaki Taehyung terasa lemas. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Jungkook semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Nafasnya memburu. Taehyung masih berdiri dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Taehyung jungkook kalian sedang apa? Ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai malam!"

Mendengar itu Taehyung langsung membuka matanya. Sempat ia melihat kearah dimana sosok anak perempuan itu berdiri dan mendekatinya. Tapi sudah tidak ada. Sunyi. Dan gelap.

"Hyung appa memanggil kita, ayo pulang!" ajak Jungkook yang sudah tidak terisak lagi. Taehyung mengangguk mendengar ajakan adiknya dan mulai melangkah pulang dengan perasaan was-was dan deg-degan.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk. Kemudian membisiki Taehyung,

"Hyung.. Dia mengikuti kita!"yang mana kepala Jungkook dipundak Taehyung. jadi secara otomatis Jungkook bisa melihat arah belakang Taehyung.

.

.

.

Horornya/? gagal


End file.
